


Be My Baby

by tmanosaur



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmanosaur/pseuds/tmanosaur
Summary: Emilia Martinez was never a stranger to the world of the mob but when her parents and grandfather were killed she was orphaned. Not long after Vito took her unto his custody as her family didn't want anything to do with her. Now present say Emilia consider's herself Vito's right hand woman and has her own side business. She gets herself involved with Lincoln Clay as she has been enraged by what the Marcano's have done. Takes place at the start of the game. Game Spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

 

I slipped into a black off the shoulder mod dress as Vito was waiting for me downstairs. I stayed the night in my old bedroom at Vito's house. I figured it would be easier as I was going with Vito to run some errands and to meet Mr. Marcano and Giorgi about the heist they were planning. I put on some black pointed heels and grabbed a black clutch. I styled my brown hair in a half up, half down updo and only put on winged eyeliner and mascara. I made my way down the stairs as Vito was waiting for me in the Foyer.

"Emilia, sweetheart I swear you look more like your mother

every day." Vito kissed my cheek as I reached him.

"Stop talking sweet to me." I smiled at him as I gave him a hug.

"I bought you that dress right?" He asked me as he spun me.

"You did. Are you going to buy me more?" I asked him,

“Of course. I'll take you shopping after our errands." He told me as we started walking outside of his house

"You spoil me too much." I pointed out

"I spoil you like you were my own flesh and blood." He informed me,

"Well I hope you have enough money for another closet full of clothes and shoes." I laughed,

"You're gonna have to get a new place." Vito spoke as he opened the door for me on the passenger side before getting in to drive.

 

I traveled with Vito as I considered myself his right-hand women. When I turned eighteen I was Vito's secretary for a short while before I proved myself worthy to go out and do jobs for him. I got into the business from my parents. My mother married the son of the Spanish mafia to create peace between the Italians, Spanish and French. My dad wanted to have a boy

to join the family business but he got me instead. He started teaching me about the family business and how to handle a gun much to my mother's dismay. I also spent a lot of time with my grandfather and Vito as he was an acquaintance of my grandfather's. When I was fifteen when my parent's and grandfather were killed by an underboss for control of their part of the city. I was left orphaned as no one in my family wanted to take care of me. That was until Vito took me to New Bordeaux with him.

 

 

As we pulled up Giorgi was standing outside waiting for us.

"Hello Vito." He greeted Vito before holding his hand

out for me, "Emilia, I'm glad you could join us." He kissed my hand,

"I'm sure you are." I winked at him before he led us to

the back. Giorgi and I slept together once when we got drunk and we almost did it second time but he couldn't get it up. I made sure after that our relationship was strictly professional with some flirting from time to time.

 

"Mr. Marcano, it's nice to see you again." I held out my hand for him to shake it.

"Emilia, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sal?" He laughed,

"My father taught me to always be respectful towards those older than me." I smiled before he shook my hand,

"Vito, glad you could join us. Please sit." Sal gestured to the chairs. I sat down next to Vito and asked one of the staff to get me a glass of champagne. I listened quietly as the two men discussed business about the heist before Remy and his wife joined us. I made small talk with the wife as Giorgi left the table. Giorgi returned with an attractive man dressed in a brown t-shirt

tucked into his jeans. I watched him as Sal greeted him,

            “Lincoln it’s good to see you.” He shook his hand, “This is Vito Scaletta. He’s the one I’ve been telling you about.” He pointed to Vito as Lincoln shook Vito’s hand.

            “And the dame sitting next to him is Emilia Martinez.” He introduced. I gave him a small smile,

            “Please sit.” Sal offered to Lincoln before he sat down next to me.

            “So you served in Vietnam, huh?” Vito asked him,

            “Yes sir.” He confirmed.

            “Sal tells me, uh, you earned a few pieced of tin over there.” He looked at Lincoln. I turned my head waiting for Lincoln’s response,

            “I served with some good men – nothin’ I did would’ve happened without them.” He told him

            “Army? Marines?” Vito asked

            “Regular Arm at first, then I was recruited into the fifth SFG.” He told him before grabbing a glass,

            “Special forces.” Vito spoke

            “I told you he was something else. Now not that anything’s gonna go wrong but just in case, goddamn don’t you want a man like that on your side?” Sal asked Vito. He smiled,

            “Well if you’re vouching for him Sal, that’s good enough for me.” He looked to Sal, “Look, Emilia and I have a couple of things to take care of. Thanks for the drink.” Vito stood up as did everyone else. Vito shook Sal’s hand before walking away,

            “It’s always a pleasure seeing you Sal. Giorgi. Thank you for the drink.” I smiled at both before turning to Lincoln. “It was nice meeting you.” I smiled at him before fishing out a

business card to give to him, “If you’re in need of my services.” I smiled at

him,

            “What kind of services do you offer?” He smirked as he looked at the card,

            “The killing kind.” I looked

at him, “Don’t be a stranger.” I told him before sauntering off. Vito was

standing inside the lobby waiting for me.

            “Do I have to keep you on a leash?” He asked me,

            “I’m just offering him a hand if he needs it.” I looked to Vito as I walked out to the car. The car ride was silent as I was rolling around in my head how to ask Vito if I could join them

for the heist. Even though Vito sent me out on jobs he was still protective of me. I knew it would take some convincing but I wanted to wait until he was buying me clothes before I brought it up.

After we finished our errands Vito took me to a dress shop that had various styles from casual to formal. When Vito and I went to business meetings I always tried to look my best as first impressions were the most important. I grabbed some dresses before going into the dressing room.

"Vito I was just thinking..." I started as I put on a red mod dress with a slit on the ride side of the dress,

"What were you thinking?" He asked cautiously

"That I should go with Giorgi and them. It would be good to go and learn." I poked my head out of the curtain to look at him. He remained still as he looked at me,

"You know how dangerous going is? You could get seriously hurt." He spoke calmly as he got up. I could tell that he wasn't happy at my suggestion,

"I'm aware but I'm not dead yet. I know I'll be in good hands. I'm not some el tarado." I stepped outside of the dressing room in the dress. He sighed as I stared at him pleadingly, "First sign that goes wrong I'm out of there." I added,

"Fine but if you get hurt, somebody is gonna pay." Vito pointed at me. I smiled as I hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you! You’re the best!" I exclaimed as he laughed,

"You should wear more red, it looks good on you." He complimented me as I pulled away, "Thank you." I smiled as I did a twirl before going to try on more dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the terrible title, it will change once I figure out a better one. Also I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I wanted to upload it and see the thoughts on how you like the first chapter. I have chapter two finished but it needs to be tweaked. I'm having trouble on where I want Emilia's house located (I'm a very detail oriented person when it comes to these things) and I'm torn between the edge of the Southdowns towards River Row or the French Ward. I mean I can always have her move eventually (that will make sense in a later chapter if I go through with it) but as I said I'm torn. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry it's kind of slow. Please let me know what you think and any improvements.
> 
> El tarado= Dumbass


	2. Chapter 2

 I had lived at the edge of the Southdowns that was closest to River Row as I wanted to have my space but at the same time be close to Vito if he needed me. If I had the opportunity to move I would have loved to live in a beautiful two level house in the French Ward (as dirty as the district was) or a Penthouse in Downtown. I had thought of moving but my single level two-bedroom house with a garage (I got lucky) was enough for now.

Today I was going to Burke’s Iron and Metal with Giorgi to figure out what the plan was for the heist. I only had him pick me up as my car was in the shop for repairs on the last job I was on. The back window was shattered and there were many bullet holes in the sides of the car and two tires blew out. I got away unscathed thank goodness but I wish I could say the same for my car. I decided to wear black shorts, a tucked in white short sleeved top and black keds before I heard a car horn beep. I grabbed my house keys and headed outside to see Giorgi sitting in the driveway. I walked over to the car and got into the passenger side.

            “You ready to play with the big boys, mamacita?” He asked me, I looked over to him as I hated it when he called me that,  
            “I’ve stopped playing with the big boys a long time ago. I only play with men now.” I informed him, “And I told you to never call me that.” I chided as he chuckled.  
            “So how are we going to break into the vault?” I asked him, curious of what Burke had in mind  
            “Burke has a drill that will get us and the money out. Danny is joining us.” He answered  
            “Get out of town.” I looked to him, “He hasn’t been involved before, right?” I asked Giorgi,  
            “You got that right, sweetheart.” Giorgi smiled as he placed a hand on my leg. I tapped it before taking it off. I sat in the car changing the radio stations every few songs as I was bored for most of the car ride. Once we arrived I hopped out of the car to give Danny a hug, it had been a while since I last saw him,  
            “I missed you. I’m so sorry we haven’t hung out in a while, I’ve been busy with work.” I hugged him.  
            “I think I can forgive you just this once.” He tightly hugged me.  
            “How’s Nicki doing?” I asked him,  
            “She’s good, she would have been here but you know... I’ll tell her that you say hi.” He told me,  
            “I’d like that.” I smiled before walking into the garage. I looked to see Thomas setting up the drill under a car.  
            “Nice to see you Thomas.” I smiled as he waved at me,  
            “How did you get roped into this?” He asked me  
            “I asked.” I shrugged before I stood off to the side as I watched quietly. I noticed Ellis on the other side of the room and I made my way over to him. I had met him a few times through Danny and Giorgi but I didn’t know him as well as I did Danny and Giorgi. I made small talk with Ellis as we were all waiting for Burke to start drilling. When Thomas started drilling, Lincoln Clay walked in. I turned slightly to look at him as Danny noticed him. I smiled to myself as I would be seeing more of Lincoln if I hung around with Danny, Ellis and Giorgi.  
  
            “Hey, now I heard there ain’t nothin’ sweeter than Vietnamese pussy. You tell me it’s true.” Danny walked up to Lincoln as he laughed before shrugging,  
            “Cassanova Clay. Shit, man it’s so fuckin’ good to see you.” Danny smiled as the two shook hands.  
            “You too, Danny. How’s Nicki?” Clinton asked  
            “Eh. She wanted to be here but, well, you remember our old man.” He told Lincoln before the drill malfunctioned and Thomas started swearing.  
            “Yeah, unfortunately.” He looked to Thomas,  
            “And I don’t think you’ve met Emilia.” Danny turned to me as I walked over to Lincoln,  
            “We have. I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” Lincoln told me,  
            “Me either but I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot more of each other.” I smirked as I looked into his brown eyes.  
            “How about we grab a beer. Wait for the old man to chill out, then we can get down to it.” Danny suggested as he started walking towards the other room. As we started walking into the other room Lincoln greeted Ellis. I sat on the counter across from Lincoln who chose the metal chair to sit in. Danny gave Lincoln a beer,  
            “You sure you want be hanging out with us Emilia?” Giorgi asked me,  
            “No es mi primera vez escuchando hablar de los hombres.” I mumbled in Spanish as Giorgi was starting to get on my nerves. It wasn’t the first time I hung around with Giorgi and Danny while they talked about girls and such. It didn’t bother me either but him asking me if I could handle it was ridiculous.  
           “English, mamacita.” He turned to me, I glared at him,  
            “It’s not my first time listening to men talk. And I just told you to not call me that.” I translated and reminded him before he turned his attention to Lincoln about some plan he had,

“I planned your homecoming party and you’re gon’ love it.” He stated,  
“You got it all planned out huh?” Lincoln asked him  
“Yeah, I already got it all set up and organized. All the girls are gonna be there and everything. Except, we just gotta go in my car cause we can’t roll up in that beat-up piece of shit outside.” Giorgi started talking shit about Lincoln’s car. Ellis hopped on the counter beside me as I laughed,  
            “I know you didn’t just call my All-American machine a beater.” Lincoln stood up and took a step towards Giorgi.  
            “I’m just saying there are better rides out there.” He held up his hands.  
            “Hey, bullshit there are -- his car is a beast. I dropped a custom three fifty-eight before he shipped out.” Danny defended Lincoln’s car.  
            “That’s not the only thing you dropped in her. Maybe you should tell him how you’d borrow it from Ellis, take the ladies for a ‘ride’.” Giorgi looked to Danny and Ellis as he just threw him under the bus.  
            “Hell, man, leave me out of this.” Ellis laughed as he looked to Giorgi  
             “So the real reason you took me out a while ago was to get my opinion to fuck some chick? I don’t know how I feel about that.” I tilted my head as I looked to Danny,  
             “You were the first person I thought of. You should take it as a compliment.” Danny smirked  
            “Did you fuck in my car?” Lincoln asked Danny as he pointed at him,  
            “It ain’t no big deal. I was always wrapped up tight – Besides I already got one fucking bastard in my life. I don’t need another one.” Danny reassured Lincoln.  
            “Alright you know what? You’re gonna clean it, and not just the back seat. Every square inch. I don’t need to be riding around in your…shit” Ellis started laughing as Lincoln started telling Danny what he was going to do “And you, funny man. You’re gonna fuckin’ help.” Lincoln pointed to Ellis.  
            “Like hell I am! I didn’t get any.” Ellis refused  
            “What else is new?” Danny laughed as did the rest of them.  
            “Jesus Christ. You fuckin’ got about as much chance at pullin’ this off as I do at winning a goddamn decathlon.” Thomas entered the room.  
            “Alright, Da. We hear you.” Danny spoke as I slid off the counter and turned around to face Thomas.  
            “Danny and Ellis you gonna use the drill to cut a hole up through the bottom of the vault. Emilia, you can be the lookout and if you see any guards, shoot them..” Thomas then pointed to Lincoln and Giorgi, “You and Giorgi, you’ll be inside. You’re to drop the money down and then get the hell out of there. That goddman drill ain’t easy to move though, so we need a bout to get it through the canals and into position.” Thomas explained.  
            “Ellis and I’ll worry about the boat. Giorgi’s old man flipped a guard at the reserve givin’ you his truck.” Danny spoke,  
             “I can get us a boat so don’t worry about that.” I interjected

"And who do you know that's owns a boat?" Danny asked

"Some guy that owes me a favor. He won't rat us out. He's trustworthy." I reassured them

            “Between that and the uniforms ain’t nobody even gonna give us a second look. C’mon let’s get movin’ – still need to swing by Scaleta’s and finish up some prep work.” Giorgi spoke before the guys finished their beers.  
            “And you two assholes, don’t think this gets you off the hook when it comes to my car. Y’all best get ready to clean it.” Lincoln reminded Ellis and Danny,  
            “I ain’t cleanin’ shit.” Ellis told Lincoln.  
            “Hey you cleanin’ it.” Danny told Ellis. I laughed as I left with Lincoln and Giorgi.  
            “So you sure you want to go through with this, doll?” Giorgi asked me as I got in the backseat as I wanted to give Lincoln the front seat.  
            “Why would I back out? I’m not scared.” I raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms. Giorgi laughed,  
            “You always were tough.” He looked at me,  
            “So how did you end up being Scaletta’s secretary and one of his hitmen?” Lincoln asked me,  
            “He took me in after somebody killed my parent’s and grandfather. They gained their control of my family’s portion of the city and my other family members didn’t want to deal with some girl who wasn’t going to be of any use to them. So, Vito took me under his wing and I worked for him the day I turned 18. He’s like an Uncle to me and the only person I consider family.” I explained to Lincoln,  
            “And you enjoy doing work for Vito?” Lincoln asked,  
            “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.” I smiled as Lincoln laughed while flipping through the channels. I’d also be lying if I didn’t think Lincoln was the most attractive man I’ve seen. I mean Giorgi was attractive as was Danny but there was something different about Lincoln.  
            “Stop here, I like this song. You can change it after this song.” I told Lincoln as “Be My Baby” by the Ronettes came on.  
            “Is that a promise?” He turned to look at me and smirked, my heart fluttered a bit.  
            “You have my word.” I crossed my heart as I noticed Giorgi looked at me in the rearview mirror,  
            “Unless she likes the next song. The girl has so many records that she could listen to them at home but she’d rather hear them on the radio.” Giorgi teased  
            “I’d rather listen to a song I like rather than one I hate.” I countered before he pulled into where Vito’s office was located. I got out and greeted one of his guards before heading upstairs to his office.

            “Emilia, honey, how did the meeting go?” Vito asked,  
            “Good. The drill looks like it will get the job done. I’m gonna ask Billy if we can get one of his boats to move the drill. Do you want me to get you and the boys anything to drink?” I asked him.  
            “Don’t worry about it. Go call Bill.” He spoke before I kissed his cheek before leaving Lincoln and Giorgi to go over the final details with Vito. I made my way to the phone in the kitchen downstairs to give Billy a call. He was an old flame I had before I slept with Giorgi. He owed me a favor and using one of the many boats he owned seemed like a good thing to ask for.  
            “Mr. Romano’s office, may I ask who’s calling?” A female voice asked  
            “Tell him it’s Emilia Martinez.” I told her,  
            “One moment.” She spoke before transferring me.  
            “You know I was just thinkin’ about you.” Billy shared with me  
            “Oh really?” I asked him,  
            “Yeah I was thinkin’ about old times but I doubt you’re calling to reminisce.” I heard him chuckle  
            “I wanted to ask if you would let me borrow your boat since you still owe me a favor for savin’ your el tarado.” I smiled,  
            “You were always business.” He laughed, “My Spanish is rusty what does that mean again?” He asked  
            “Dumb-ass.” I told him  
            “And let me remind you that you used to love my el tarado.” He told me as he butchered the Spanish.  
            “I try to forget but can I use one of your boats?” I asked him.  
            “Of course and if you don’t return it that’s fine. I have plenty more. Come by and pick one up tomorrow.” He told me,  
            “Alright, goodbye Billy.” I said goodbye before hanging up and heading back upstairs to Vito’s office. I knocked before stepping inside,

            “Vito can you bring me to Billy’s tomorrow? My car is still in the shop.” I asked him as Lincoln and Giorgi were still in the room.  
            “I can bring you, and I’ll be able to help you pick out the right boat..” Lincoln offered,  
            “I’ll take you up on that.” I smiled as Giorgi stood up,  
            “I think we covered everythin’ that was needed.” He looked between Vito and Lincoln,  
            “Yeah, just make sure my girl doesn’t get hurt. She’s one of the best.” Vito looked between the two before shaking their hands. I went over to Vito’s desk and wrote down my address for Lincoln.  
            “Come pick me up around one.” I told him before he and Giorgi left.  
            “I can tell what you’re thinking by the look on your face.” Vito spoke, I turned and looked at him  
            “What look?” I asked him as I was smiling  
            “That look on your face when you look at that boy.” He stood up, “You just watch yourself, kid.” Vito patted my shoulder. “C’mon I’ll make you dinner and take you home.” He spoke as he lead me out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter, and more interaction with Lincoln. The one thing I worry about constantly is characters being too out of character.
> 
> Mamacita= Attractive Woman


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the heist and the day of Mardi Gras. I was getting ready for Lincoln to pick me up to help me get a boat from Billy. I was happy that there was going to be somebody new around even if he went way back with Giorgi, Ellis and Danny. Though I don’t remember them ever bringing up Lincoln when I hung out with them but that may have been because he was in the army all this time while I was just starting out as Vito’s secretary. Regardless, I knew that I would be able to work with him on some jobs.

I had picked something casual for the day as I knew I would be out for most of the day. I picked out white keds, high waisted jeans and a peach colored button up that I tied right where the hemline of my jeans were. I put my hair up in a ponytail with a small bump and I just put on mascara. As I was grabbing my house keys the doorbell rang, on the other side was Lincoln.  
"You could have honked the horn." I told him as he looked down at me,  
"I thought you would be living at Vito's." Lincoln stated as he moved out of the way so I could close my door.  
"I still sleep there from time to time if we have errands to run but I like the feeling of having my own house." I shrugged as I looked at the single level house before following Lincoln to his car. I smiled to myself that I would be riding in Lincoln’s car for a second time. I got in and waited for Lincoln to turn on the car so I could flip through the radio.   
"So who is this guy with the boat?" Lincoln asked,  
"This guy Billy who I used to work with. I saved his ass on a job." I told him,  
"While you were still working for Vito?" He asked,  
"Of course, he was my informant for most of the jobs and helped me with getaway cars." I answered him,  
"And he didn't have any problems with it?" Lincoln asked,  
"Not really. The only problem he has was me dating Billy but that's history." I told him before I told him to turn left.  
"Then you started fucking Giorgi, right?" He asked me.  
"Did he tell you we were still sleepin' together?" I asked him as I tried to hold my laughter as he nodded,  
"I ended that after the first time we slept together. I wanted to keep things professional and Vito isn't too fond of the Marcarno's. He couldn't get it up the second time anyway." I explained to him, before telling him to turn right, "Now it's your turn to tell me about yourself." I crossed my arms and watched him drive.   
I noticed him look at me in the corner of his eye, "Not much to tell, I was orphaned by my mom then Sammy and his wife, Perla, took me in. Ellis became my step-brother but it never felt like that. I always thought of them as blood relatives than my adoptive family. Then I became friends with Danny, Nicki and Giorgi and we started hanging out and gettin' into some shit. After that I joined the Army and when I came out I was plannin' on moving to California. I only came out here to tell Sammy and Ellis but when I heard they were in trouble I had to help them out." He told me,  
"Your loyalty is admirable." I stated before telling him the last turn on the way to Billy's.

When we pulled up I saw Billy waiting outside for me as he was smoking a cigarette. Lincoln parked the car and I got out to see Billy with a wide grin as he approached us.  
"You didn't have to bring your body guard! Unless this is your way of tellin' me that we're ancient history?" Billy laughed as he gestured to Lincoln,  
"He's just working the job with me. I wanted a second opinion on the boat." I smiled at him before he shook hands with Lincoln,  
"Well any friend of Emilia's is a friend of mine!" He laughed before gesturing for us to follow him,  
"So what kind of boat do you need?" He looked to the both of us,  
"Something that is meant to carry heavy cargo." I looked to him as he took us to the other side of the warehouse.  
"I think I have somethin' like that. What are you gonna carry?" He asked,  
"I can't tell ya what we are gonna carry. Just that it's heavy." I shrugged as he gestured to the boats. I looked them over carefully before spotting one that could be durable. I walked over to it and climbed aboard as Lincoln and Billy watched me,  
"The boat isn't even registered yet. Just got it the other day." Billy stated,  
"Even better." I spoke as I continued to inspect it. I looked over to the two as they suddenly became quiet to see them both looking at me. Billy was talking to Lincoln as he was looking at me, "You think the boat will get the job done?” I asked Lincoln  
“It should.” Lincoln answered  
“Good, and if your gonna talk about me in the same room then speak in another language." I got off the boat to find a phone,  
"I don't know any languages other than English." Billy sighed,  
"Vous devriez apprendre une langue alors" I told him in French.   
“And what does that mean?” Billy asked  
"Learn French and I’ll tell you.” I smirked, “Where is the phone?" I asked him before he pointed to an office  
"How many languages can you speak?" Lincoln asked me,  
"Just French and Spanish. Vito is trying to teach me Italian." I told him nonchalantly before going to the phone to call Danny about the boat and where to get it dropped off. Danny gave me the location and I asked one of Billy's guys to drop it off.   
“Everything is taken care of. Thanks again for the boat Billy.” I thanked him,  
“How about you teach me French sometime?” He asked me as he scratched the back of his head,  
“I’ll find you a tutor. I’m too busy to be teachin’ someone French.” I denied his request, he looked disappointed at first but then smiled,   
“Better than nothin’! When I learn it, I’m gonna call you up and speak French!” He smiled joyfully. I laughed as did Lincoln before Billy showed us out. 

“So what do we do now?” I asked Lincoln before he shrugged,  
“Well you could come over to Sammy’s while we wait to leave or I could drop you back at your place.” He suggested, I bit my lip as I thought over my options for a second.   
“I’ll go with you to Sammy’s.” I told him before getting into his car.

The drive to Sammy’s was quiet between Lincoln and I except for small amounts of small talk. The silence between us didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward at all. Between flipping the channels between songs, I looked outside at the view or even snuck a glance or two at Lincoln. As we arrived at Sammy’s in Delray Hollow, Ellis was sitting outside and smoking.   
“Hey how did it go?” Ellis asked us as he came to the car to greet us,  
“The boat should hold and fit us all. One of his men are bringing the boat to where Danny wants it.” I stated as Lincoln got out and stood by Ellis,  
“And you trust him?” Ellis asked Lincoln  
“Yeah, he’s loyal to Emilia and he knows that if he betrayed us Emilia will beat his ass.” Lincoln shrugged,   
“Good thing we have you on our side.” Ellis laughed,  
“I’m gonna beat his el burro for talking about me in the same room. Might have to beat yours’ too for listenin’” I smirked as I looked at Lincoln,  
“I’d like to see you try.” He laughed before turning around and going inside,  
“I will, once this entire heist is over. You have my word.” I followed behind him to see who I guessed to be Sammy.   
“Everythin’ is set with the boat. Giorgi and Danny should be coming over so we can go over the plan once more.” Lincoln told Sammy before he looked over to me and smiled,  
“You must be Emilia, I’ve heard about you from Lincoln and Ellis.” Sammy smiled at me,  
“Hopefully all good things. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I stuck out my hand for him to shake but he kissed it instead.  
“The pleasure is all mine; I hear that you’ll be helping with the heist tonight.” He mentioned,  
“Yes and I offered my business card to Lincoln if he needs help in the future. That offer is extended to you as well.” I informed him,  
“And how does Vito feel about that?” Sammy asked me  
“I don’t think he’ll have a problem. I have my own side business and if we don’t mess up his rackets, we should be fine.” I answered him. Sammy nodded before walking behind the bar,   
“Care for something to drink?” He offered as he gestured to the bottles on the shelves.  
“Thank you but no. I don’t like to drink before jobs, after I will gladly have a glass of your finest.” I smiled before taking a seat at the bar to talk with the men and exchange stories.

 

***  
Giorgi and Danny arrived just as it was getting dark. We went over the plan one last time as Danny, Ellis and I would take the boat and get into position while Giorgi and Lincoln would go into the Federal Building by dressing up as guards. As we got into position the drill kept overheating and it was taking forever to drill a small hole into the concrete. I kept looking behind us to make sure there were no guards as I was getting worried that Lincoln and Giorgi were injured and we would get caught.   
“It’s through! Danny make some room for the money!” Ellis spoke, I turned around as Giorgi was speaking through the tiny hole,  
“Hot damn, Ellis. What took you cats so long?” Giorgi asked  
“Piece of shit drill kept overheating!” He exclaimed through the hole  
“Are you and Lincoln still in one piece?” I called   
“Yeah, we’re good. Where’s Danny?” He asked. I sighed in relief  
“He’s pushin’ everything to the side so that we have room to catch the money.” Ellis told him.  
“All right – once we’re squared away up here, we’ll start dropping it down.” Giorgi stated  
“Make it quick!” Danny exclaimed as he finished clearing stuff off the boat. A few minutes passed before gunfire was heard from above, and the bags of money were being passed down. I went over to the drill to try to get it to work but it wouldn’t start.  
“These bastards got us pinned down – y’all need to figure something out!” Giorgi yelled  
“I got some TNT. I’ll put it on our side of the hole and detonate it!” Danny yelled out as he got it out of a bag.   
“You brought TNT?” I questioned as I moved away from the area  
“I figured something’ would go wrong.” Danny shrugged   
“What the fuck is that gonna accomplish?” Giorgi called  
“With any luck, it’ll make the hole big enough so y’all can drop down!” He yelled before he started setting up the TNT  
“’With any luck’?! Danny, do you even know what the fuck you’re doin’?” Giorgi questioned  
“Come on its dynamite, how complicated could it be?” Danny asked before taking out a match, I got far away as I could from the dynamite.   
“It’s lit! Get the fuck away from the hole!” Danny exclaimed.

The dynamite blew and the vault crashed through to the bottom of the canal. Danny’s leg was pinned down by debris from the explosion. Ellis and I ran over to him,  
“Get this shit off me!” Danny exclaimed  
“We’re trying.” I looked to him as I was doing my best,  
“Dany’s leg is pinned! I need your help!” Ellis exclaimed s Giorgi and Lincoln exited the vault. Lincoln went over to Danny and got him out of the debris and into the boat. Lincoln and Giorgi took off their police shirts and I checked out Lincoln for a second before getting back to the task at hand. There would be plenty of more opportunities to see him in a tank top. The feds didn’t take too long to get into the canals. I took out my gun as I hopped into the boat and stood between Lincoln and Ellis’s seats as I was shooting the cops. I used Ellis’s seat for support as Danny’s leg was busted up bad.   
“Mother fuckers! Cops’re cuttin’ off out escape route!” Ellis exclaimed  
“We’ll find another way outta here – this tunnel has to go somewhere.” Lincoln reassured Ellis. Then a few cop boats were trailing behind us and I was shooting at them the best I could without getting shot.   
“Keep goin’! Don’t slow down!” Ellis exclaimed  
“I’ll send you back to wherever you came from – probably your mother’s asshole!” Giorgi yelled at the cop that was coming up beside us, “Come on then you sister-fucking-cunts!” He yelled as he continued shooting at the cops behind us.   
“Ramp! Punch it Lincoln!” Giorgi pointed ahead,  
“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Ellis exclaimed before I felt a hand wrap around my waist. In a spilt second I was on Lincoln’s lap and we were going up the ramp. I braced myself against him as the ride was extremely bumpy. We had gotten up there in once piece and all started to laugh,   
“Everybody, all right?” He asked as he looked to the three men and to me,  
“Thanks, I owe ya one.” I smiled at him  
“That was the craziest fucking thing I’ve ever saw!” Ellis exclaimed as Lincoln looked over at him,   
“I’m glad we’re breathin’ and all, but what the hell we gonna do?” Danny asked as I got out of Lincoln’s lap,  
“Head up. It’s our only option” I pointed to the ladder  
“Are you kiddin’ me? There’ll be cops all over the place.” Elis told me,  
“Hopefully they’ll be too busy dealing with Mardi Gras to notice us.” I told him as I jumped out of the boat and grabbed one of the money bags to carry up. It was a little heavy but nothing I couldn’t handle. I headed up the ladder after Giorgi and following behind me was Danny and Lincoln. 

“Hey, are you sure you need to grab that much of my ass?” Danny asked as I bet he was uncomfortable   
“Shut up and keep climbing, man.” Lincoln said to him as he continued to push him up the ladder. I climbed up into room before Ellis and Giorgi helped Danny get up. I dropped my bag as Lincoln climbed up,  
“Alright, once we get out there, I’ll hit a payphone. Call us in a ride.” Lincoln spoke as I moved over to Danny who was leaning against a wall,  
“Can you walk man?” Ellis asked Danny as he was leaning over catching his breath.   
“Yea, someone gimme a hand. I can get around.” He spoke before Giorgi went to support Danny’s weight.  
“It’s probably gonna be easier just to carry your sorry ass. Hold up, come here.” Lincoln spoke as he put his bag down and went over to Danny to pick him up  
“Hey! Hey! Put me the fuck down!” Danny exclaimed   
“If anybody asks we say he’s drunk.” He pointed to us, “Y’all pickup that money. Let’s go.” Lincoln spoke before we exited to a small area where people were gathered. I followed behind Lincoln and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.  
“Look at the titties on her…” Danny spoke as we passed by a woman dancing, “Hey darlin’, you looking for a good time!” He catcalled   
“Danny keep it down.” Lincoln hushed him,  
“No, actually did you get a look at her titties? I mean, goddamn.” He spoke to Lincoln. I rolled my eyes as Danny wasn’t thinking with his head,  
“Dammit, shit your mouth before you get us arrested.” He spoke angrily and thank god Danny kept his mouth shut. I looked around me as I hadn’t been out during Mardi Gras. I was either working or had no interest in going since I didn’t have anyone I wanted to go with. When I was with Billy he had mentioned about going but I dismissed it. As we reached to the walkway a cop was chasing some random drunk and didn’t notice us. Before we reached the payphone, I heard a woman crying and my attention was drawn to the noise. I turned around and tried to find the cause of the noise. A few feet away I saw a woman clutching her face as she was crying, I handed my bag to Giorgi before I walked over to her even though we could get caught,  
“Are you alright?” I asked her, she looked up to me  
“No…I’m fine.” She waved her hand as she wasn’t expecting someone to notice,  
“Look, if you’re in trouble, I can help.” I told her  
“No one can help me.” She looked at me and I saw she had lost hope a long time ago in her eyes.  
“I can help you. Trust me.” I stepped towards her, “I help people in need and I’m sure you are skeptical that I’m a stranger but I assure you I can help.” I reassured her as I tried to find a business card on me. I always tried to keep a few on me when I was on a job just in case.   
“Here, call me in about an hour. If you don’t I understand but your safety is important.” I handed her my business card. She looked at it for a moment before looking back up at me,   
“I hope I hear from you.” I smiled at her before returning to the group.  
“What were you doing?” Lincoln asked me,  
“I gave someone my card. It sounded like she needed help.” I looked up at him,  
“You know that’s risking our asses.” He told me,  
“I’m aware of it but I’m confident that we won’t get caught.” I smiled at him, “I’ve done many times on jobs Vito sent me on and I never got caught. Where are, we heading to?” I asked him as I followed behind him,  
“A grocery store behind the cemetery, Sammy is having a getaway car delivered.” Lincoln informed me. There were stopped floats and many drunk people celebrating in the direction we were going in. I had pointed out the bar we could cut through and on the news, a reporter was talking about us.   
“Fuck, you hear that? We made the news!” Giorgi exclaimed,  
“Shut the fuck up Giorgi.” I snarled, “We gonna make the front page if we get caught because of your big mouth. We need to keep moving.” I whispered to Giorgi before I continued walking to the back door of the bar. I ignored the conversation of the people outside but my attention was caught from the radio of a nearby cop car, “…boat used in the robbery was found abandoned beneath the French Ward. All units respond…suspects are a negro male, approximately six-foot four, and a white male, approximately five-foot eleven and three unknown accomplices. They are armed and extremely dangerous.”   
“Fuck, they found the boat!” Danny cursed  
“Stay cool man. We’re still good.” Lincoln reassured Danny as we went by a person who noticed Danny   
“My friend here can’t handle his booze.” Lincoln told the man,  
“Shouldn’t have had so much to drink…” Danny spoke as he pretended to sound drunk. There were some cops beating up suspects in the robbery as we walked by, I couldn’t help but smile to myself. I would complete my first heist with a few minor hiccups in the road. IN the distance fireworks were going off before the police started to block off the way we were heading in.   
“The fuck we going to do?” Ellis asked Lincoln   
“Ellis-“  
“Fucking pigs are everywhere.” Ellis cut off Lincoln,  
“Ellis! Chill out. Everything’s gonna be fine. Alright, you guys take Danny. And the money. Get to the car. I’ll deal with the cops. I’ll ward ‘em off you.” Lincoln told us as he put Danny down. Giorgi grabbed him and I grabbed the money bag form Giorgi.  
“Hey! No fuckin’ way, man.” Danny rejected Lincoln’s idea  
“It’s alright. He ain’t goin’ alone.” Giorgi said as he looked around before pulling out a gun and giving it to Lincoln, “We all got a friend in Jesus.” He spoke  
“Amen.” He thanked Giorgi,  
“Alright, let’s go.” Giorgi said as he started to walk off with Danny. I turned and looked up to Lincoln,   
“Come back in one piece okay?” I smiled to him before following Giorgi. After we walked a few feet away from the door I heard a gunshot and that was our time to move. When we were close to the car we got split up with Giorgi and he told us that we would meet us back at Sammy’s. I helped Ellis move Danny into the backseat before I hopped in beside him, being careful to not injure his leg even more. It seemed like a half hour before Lincoln reached us and I was glad he got away unscathed.  
“Where is Giorgi?” He asked  
“We got spereated – before we lost sight ‘o him, he said he’d meet us back at the house!” Ellis exclaimed as he got in the car. Lincoln got in the car and we drove off to have the police chase us. I got out my gun and tried to shoot at the tires as Lincoln was trying to lose the cops so we could get away. I looked behind us to see that we lost the cops,  
“We lost them!” I exclaimed as I started laughing in relief  
“I knew we could pull it off! I knew it! We’re rich! Fuck!” Ellis exclaimed in excitement,  
“I’m robbin’ people with a six-gun!” Lincoln sang  
“I fought the law..” Ellis continued  
“The law can kiss my ass!” Danny interjected and we all laughed,  
“I fought the law and law lost!” Lincoln added  
“Lincoln, can you drop me off at home? I’m expecting a call from a client hopefully.” I asked him,  
“You don’t want to come drink with us?” Danny asked,  
“I’ll celebrate with you guys tomorrow. I really need to be home to get this call.” I looked to Danny, “I promise.” I smiled at him.  
“Yeah I’ll take you home.” Lincoln told me,  
“What do you do for work besides working for Vito?” Ellis turned to asked me,  
“I have my side business where I help women that need it or I do odd jobs for people within reason or I help others on jobs.” I told him,  
“And that’s how you get your connections?” He asked me,   
“For the most part. My clients pay me with money or a favor for a future time. It helps me with jobs I do for Vito.” I answered him. I sat there listening to the three talk about old times before Lincoln reached my house.   
“Thanks again.” I said to Lincoln as I got out, “You still have my card?” I asked Lincoln as I stopped at his door,  
“Of course.” He looked at me,  
“Then I hope to hear from you really soon.” I smiled at him as I walked away,  
“You’ll see him tomorrow when we come over and have drinks! I want a grand tour of your house!” Danny exclaimed as the boys laugh. Then Ellis said something to Danny making them laugh again,   
“Don’t make me beat all of you el burro’s!” I called as I went inside and sat near my phone hoping the women would call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the last since I really couldn't find a way to split it up and I didn't want this chapter to be short. Also the entire boat scene, I don't know if it's possible to stand on a boat as it is moving but I'm not sure? I've never been on a boat. Anyway enjoy!  
> *Spanish*  
> El Burro= Ass
> 
> *French*  
> Vous devriez apprendre une langue alors= You should learn another language


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long! I had a little writers block and then I started writing another fiction. Now I'm sick and I finally caught up to This is Us! I hope you guys like it!

The woman called and I made sure that she was alone during our conversation. I had explained to her that I could do what I needed to do now or tomorrow. She wanted me to do it tomorrow during the day as he would be home. I had to reassure her that I wouldn’t kill him, just scare the shit out of him and if that didn’t work then I would send her back home. All that she needed to do was to leave the house before I got there and leave a key under the mat so I could get in.

            The next day I got dressed in something casual, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I didn’t care too much about. I always took two of Vito’s men with me just in case I needed help with the abuser. I looked outside to see that a car was waiting for me and I left my house to get this job done and over with. As we arrived at the house I took a deep breath in before looking at the men and nodded as it was time to go do this. I looked around the area to make sure there were no witnesses before grabbing the key under the matt and unlocking the door. The sooner this was done I could go home and get ready for the boys to come over to drink.

            “Do I have to remind you that you aren’t allowed to go anywhere without my permission, bitch.” Her husband snarled as he came into the living room to see me and the two men, “Who the fuck are you?” He asked me,  
            “Hola, welcome to your intervention.” I remained stoic before he went over to the phone,  
            “I’m calling the police!” He exclaimed as he went to grab the phone. I went over and smacked his hand away,  
            “There’s no need for the police. I just want to have a chat.” I looked to him before he tried to smack me. I blocked it, “Now are you going to listen?” I asked him,  
            “Like I’d listen to some housemaid.” He spit in my face. I chuckled before taking his hand and holding it behind his back. I pushed him up against a wall,  
            “Well I’m far from a housemaid. And since you won’t listen the easy way, it’s gotta be the hard way.” I told him as he started to struggle. I called the two men over as I wouldn’t be able to hold him for long. The men faced him forward to look at me while I talked. He tried to kick me but the men stopped him from doing so. I punched him in the face,  
            “Now every time you get out of line, I hit you. Got it?” I glared at him. He looked fearful now as he was pinned down and couldn’t do anything. He nodded quickly as I stood in front of him.  
            “So I hear that you hit your wife. Would you hit your own daughter if she did something wrong? Your own mother?” I asked him. He didn’t answer me right away, “Would you?” I asked more threatening as I got closer to his face,  
            “No..no.” He shook his head rapidly  
            “Then you shouldn’t fucking hit your wife.” I stated before punching him again,  
            “Please don’t kill me.” He pleaded as he closed his eyes,  
            “Oh I won’t kill you…yet. You see if you don’t shape up and be an actual husband and take care of her, I will find you and kill you. I will be watching your every move and as soon as you fuck up, I will be back.” I threatened,  
            “I-I-I promise I’ll treat her better.” He stuttered  
            “How do I know you’re not saying that to get rid of me?” I questioned  
            “I’-I’m not!” He exclaimed  
            “I hope so. I hope I don’t have to come back here again. It would be a shame.” I looked to him and then the boys. They let him go and I gave him one final punch,  
            “And don’t think about calling the police either because I’ll come back.” I looked to him before exiting to have the men rough him up a bit more. My face softened as I saw the wife standing outside  
            “He shouldn’t put his hands on you anymore. If he does, give me a call and I’ll send you back to your family with a full divorce.” I told her, she looked past me as I guessed my men were exiting the house, “He may have some bruises but no broken bones.” I reassured her,  
            “Thank you.” She spoke before fishing out some money from her bag,  
            “You don’t need to pay me. Just call me if he starts hurting you again, okay?” I smiled at her before I got back into the car and went home. When I got in my phone started ringing,  
            “Hello?” I answered,  
            “Thank god! I had been trying to get a hold of you. I thought you were dead.” Vito sounded relieved,  
            “Why would you think that? The heist went smoothly for the most part.” I told him,  
            “Because the Marcano’s killed everyone at Sammy’s and set the place on fire.” Vito told me,        
            “No.” I shook my head, “Danny, Ellis, Sammy and Lincoln are all dead?” I asked him trying to hold back my tears,  
            “Yeah, I was going to head over to the Marcano’s to get our cash. You want to come with me?” He asked,  
            “No. I don’t want to see either of them.” I told him,  
            “That’s fine. I’ll come over after and make you something to eat.” Vito told me,  
            “See you then.” I spoke before I hung up the phone. I made my way to my couch and sat down. I couldn’t believe it…all my friends were dead because of the fucking Marcanos. I knew things like this happened all the time but I wasn’t prepared to lose my friends. I had just made plans with them to come over and drink just last night. I curled up in a ball and started to cry.

 

**

            Months had passed and I slowly started to get back to my old self. I did some jobs here and there but not too much. I was just so heartbroken to do as much work as I used to. When I was back to my old self I started to take on more work and ended up getting a tabby cat that I named Oliver. He kept me company when I was home either listening to records, watching tv, or reading. Vito wasn’t very fond of Oliver at first as he wasn’t a pet fan but Oliver grew on him.

Today I took the day off to do some cleaning around the house and catch up on some reading. When the doorbell rang, I was surprised as I wasn’t expecting any visitors today. I opened the door to see a very alive Lincoln Clay. I stood there in total shock as I looked to the man standing before me. Was I dreaming?  
            “Can I come in?” He asked  
            “Y-yeah.” I stuttered as I moved out of the way to let him in. I shut the door and gestured to the couch, “Have a seat.” I told him. I followed him to the couch and sat down beside him, “How? Vito told me everyone died in the fire.” I told him,  
            “I got lucky I guess. The bullet missed my brain and exited the back of my skull.” He explained. I looked at the scar on the side of his head and traced my fingers with it, “Who shot you?” I asked him,  
            “Giorgi.” He answered as I could feel his eyes on me,  
            “He was always a terrible shot.” I stated before I took my hand away from his head, “Sorry…I should have asked.” I apologized,  
            “I think I can forgive you, only if you help me.” He smiled,  
            “Whatever you need.” I told him,  
            “I need help with taking down the Marcanos.” He told me,  
            “I’ll do whatever I can as I still work for Vito.” I stood up, “Sal just assigned his nephew, Grecco, to help Vito with his rackets. Of course, I think he’s trying to do the same thing he did to you guys.” I started to explain, “So I’ll do what I can but it can’t be much since we now have more eyes on us.” I told him,  
            “Whatever you can do to help, I’ll take it.” He shrugged before I thought of something.  
            “There is one thing I can do.” I told him before disappearing into my bedroom for a minute to grab a spare key, “You can sleep here whenever. The only person who has a key is Vito and he rarely comes unannounced.” He handed him the key,  
            “And you don’t mind?” He asked me as he took it,  
            “Far from it. I just hope you’re okay with a cat in the house.” I pointed to Oliver as he was sleeping in his cat bed.  
            “I’m sure that won’t be a problem. Though I never thought you to be a cat person.” He got up and smiled at me,  
            “I like having pets and he keeps me company. I got him a few months ago.” I shrugged, “I still owe you an ass kicking.” I smirked as I poked his chest,  
            “I told you could try but I doubt you’ll be able to beat me.” He laughed as he grabbed my wrist gently,  
            “I think I’ll be able to.” I looked to him as I slid my hand out of his grasp and looked up at him. We stood like this for a few seconds in complete silence. I couldn’t believe that Lincoln was still alive and standing before me. “What is your first step?” I asked him breaking the silence,  
            “Going to go find out the leader of the Haitian mob and ask for his help.” He answered,  
            “Well, I wish you good luck with getting him on your side.” I smiled at him,  
 “You don’t want to come with me on this one?” He asked me,  
            “Not right now. I still have some things I need to do around the house.” I told him, “I know I’ll see you later.” I smirked at him before going over to the door,  
            “What if I don’t come back here later?” He asked,  
            “I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to.” I turned to him as my heart fluttered as he was inches from me. He chuckled before I opened the door,  
            “I’ll let you know what happens. Goodbye Emilia.” He spoke before I let him out.

 

After Lincoln left I set up the guest bedroom and looked through a cookbook to make something simple for dinner. I doubted Lincoln would be home early but I figured he would be hungry by the time he got back. The least I could do was leave him a plate. I stayed up for a little while in hopes he would stumble in but I got to the point where I needed to go to bed. I wrapped him a plate and left it on the stove before bringing Oliver into my room and changing into my nightgown.

 

            The next morning when I woke up I put on my robe and tiptoed my way to the spare bedroom to see if he stayed the night. When I peeked inside I saw a topless Lincoln fast asleep. I stood there for a minute before breaking my gaze from his body to make some sort of breakfast. I figured pancakes and bacon would suffice unless Lincoln didn’t like pancakes or bacon but I had to make something. I was still in shock that he was alive all this time and I was glad too. I just wished Danny had survived too, as well as Ellis and Sammy. No matter what I would help Lincoln kill the Marcano’s and maybe I could even get Vito to help us as well. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lincoln stir from the guest room,

            “Buenos dias” I greeted when he emerged in jeans and a tank top,  
            “Good mornin’. You didn’t have to leave me a plate you know.” He told me,  
            “It was nothing. I figured you would want something to eat. You got in late last night.” I looked to him,  
            “Yeah, I waited for the leader of the Haitian mob at the voodoo shop, Cassandra is willing to help if I give her back Delray Hollow from the Dixie mafia.” Lincoln explained  
            “What’s your first step?” I asked him,  
            “Taking back the old theater.” He answered  
            “Want some help?” I asked him,  
            “You’re not goin’ to do any housework today?” He asked teasingly,  
            “I wasn’t planin’ on it but if you don’t want my help, that’s fine.” I shrugged, “I can always go out and look for something to do.” I smirked as I turned to look at him. I watched him lean back in the chair,  
            “You didn’t have to go make breakfast either.” He looked at me,  
            “You can’t go killing people on an empty stomach.” I told him, “That’s what Vito tells me.” I added before I made him a plate. He laughed before he started eating. I disappeared into my bedroom to change into a black short sleeved button up, jeans and fixed my hair back keds. I put on some makeup and fixed my hair before I exited the bedroom,  
            “So where are we going?” I asked him,  
            “Perla’s. Sammy named it after his wife.” Lincoln spoke,  
            “Alright, you finish eating and I’m going to call Vito telling him I’m running a couple errands.” I told Lincoln before heading over to the phone.

 

**

 

            Lincoln had filled me in on who he was working with (as I asked) and more about his past with the Haitian mob. I heard from Vito that somebody took down Baka who was supposedly the leader but it turned out to be Cassandra. I asked Lincoln if he would take me to meet his partner and he agreed. As we parked across the street I looked at the place,  
            “Do you know where the back door is?” I asked Lincoln,  
            “Yeah, it’s around back on the right.” He answered,  
            “Good.” I spoke before I started to unbutton my shirt so I could tie it up right below my chest and I unbuttoned a few of the top.  
            “What are you doing?” Lincoln asked me as he turned to look at me,  
            “I’m going to walk in, find out where they are keeping the girls and hopefully unlock the back door.” I told him,  
            “It’s not going to be that simple, Emilia.” He told me,  
            “I realize that but I can charm my way through those fuckers.” I informed him, “Just make sure you bring a gun for me. I can’t exactly hide one on me.” I smirked before getting out, “I’ll see you around back.” I waved before walking inside the place. I looked around before seeing a woman in light blue lingerie. I walked over to her and noticed how her face remained stoic,  
            “You know a Mr. Laveau?” I asked her in a whisper,  
            “He didn’t tell me anything about a woman.” She spoke,  
            “I’m a friend of the guy who’s helping you. I’m going to let him through the back. Where are the girls?” I asked her,  
            “Upstairs but be careful, Merle’s men are all over the place.” She warned me,  
            “Thank you.” I smiled at her before heading through the doors. I scrunched my face up in disgust at the men before me and how some of them were looking at me. I ignored the looks and looked for a way to get to the back door.  
            “You lost, Mamacita?” A guy asked me. I clenched my jaw before taking a deep breath and turning around,  
            “A little…I was looking for somebody to talk to about gettin’ a job here. I wanted to show off my talents.” I spoke smoothly as I batted my eyelashes.  
            “I think we can work somethin’ out.” He smiled, “How about you show me?” He asked.  
            “You got somewhere private?” I bit my lip before he wrapped his arm around my waist,  
            “Follow me.” He spoke as he started to lead me somewhere. In a quick second he was on the ground with his throat cut. I looked up to Lincoln,  
            “How did you get in?” I asked him,  
            “I found another open door.” He shrugged, “I think you just wanted to come in here and flirt with the men.” He teased as he headed up the stairs quietly,  
            “I have better people to flirt with.” I looked over to him,  
            “Like who?” He asked. I looked over to him and smirked before I hid to take a guy out. I held out my hand for his knife before slitting a guy’s throat. I looked down to see a hallway on the other side. Lincoln and I made our way over there as quietly as we could. I preferred to be as quiet as possible as that was the route we had started with. It would be a quick job and we would get away unscathed if we sneaked our way through the place. Lincoln and I opened the locked doors as it would be quicker and I had my lock picks on me.

 

            Once we freed the girls we headed out to go to where Donovan was. He was staying up in a motel room in Delray Hollow and Lincoln told me how he knew Donovan and such. As we were walking up the stairs to the motel I fixed my shirt so I could make a good first impression. Though I had to say that Lincoln may have checked me out once or twice while my shirt was tied. I followed Lincoln into the motel room to a connected room that Donovan was standing in.  
            “Donovan, this is Emilia.” Lincoln introduced,  
            “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I smiled as I held out my hand for him to take,  
            “You’re Scaletta’s right hand, right?” Donovan asked me,  
            “That I am.” I smirked as he took my hand and shook it, “I only ask that my involvement stays between us for now. Vito doesn’t know about my involvement and we have more eyes on us now.” I looked between the two,  
            “You have my word.” Donovan nodded, “I got you a radio Lincoln so you could call for support when you need it.” Donovan told Lincoln before handing him the radio.  
“Are you helping him out the rest of the day?” Donovan asked me,  
“The only thing I’m doing later is having dinner with Vito.” I told him, “I’ll go wait in the car while you discuss whatever you need to. It was nice meeting you Donovan. I hope to see you again soon.” I smiled before heading out and going to wait for Lincoln.  

 


End file.
